Prey the Stars/Missions and Challenges
This page contains a list of missions and challenges found in Prey the Stars. Missions are tasks with special objectives that advance the storyline when fulfilled. They mostly involve eating specific objects, avoiding a stage gimmick, earning an exact number of points, etc. By filling up the spirit bar of each stage in Story Mode, new missions become available. The current state of a mission can be seen by pausing the game. Challenges, on the other hand, are optional tasks that have no bearing on the story. However, accomplishing each one yields additional points that help increase the spirit bar. Some challenges also contain hidden keywords that leave players guessing as to what their requirements are. Story Mode offers four different challenges per area, with eight more unlocked after completing the game for the first time. :* used to denote secret challenges. :** used to denote challenges unlocked after finishing Story Mode. :*** used to denote secret challenges unlocked after finishing Story Mode. Food Festival *'Unlock Requirements:' Initially available. *'Spirit Bar:' 150 Points (Story Mode), 2,000 Points (Challenge Mode) *'Participants:' 3 Monsters Missions #Finish the game with at least 40 points. Challenges Family Crisis *'Unlock Requirements:' Finish every mission in Food Festival. *'Spirit Bar:' 150 Points (Story Mode), 2,000 Points (Challenge Mode) *'Participants:' 3 Monsters Missions #Eat at least 4 toyboxes. Challenges Mega Center *'Unlock Requirements:' Finish every mission in Family Crisis. *'Spirit Bar:' 200 Points (Story Mode), 2,000 Points (Challenge Mode) *'Participants:' 3 Monsters Missions #Finish the game in the top 2. Challenges Treasure Mine *'Unlock Requirements:' Finish every mission in Mega Center. *'Spirit Bar:' 200 Points (Story Mode), 2,000 Points (Challenge Mode) *'Participants:' 3 Monsters Missions #Eat at least 5 water wells and finish the game in first or second place. Challenges Rush Hour *'Unlock Requirements:' Finish every mission in Treasure Mine. *'Spirit Bar:' 250 Points (Story Mode), 2,500 Points (Challenge Mode) *'Participants:' 4 Monsters Missions #Win the game and eat 4 consecutive items with a perfect rating. Challenges Adventure Park *'Unlock Requirements:' Finish every mission in Rush Hour. *'Spirit Bar:' 250 Points (Story Mode), 2,500 Points (Challenge Mode) *'Participants:' 4 Monsters Missions #Finish the game in the top 2. #Eat at least 4 outdoor tables and 4 concession stands, and win the game. Challenges Water Slider *'Unlock Requirements:' Finish every mission in Adventure Park. *'Spirit Bar:' 250 Points (Story Mode), 2,500 Points (Challenge Mode) *'Participants:' 4 Monsters Missions #Eat at least 5 whirlpools. #Win the game with at least 100 points. Challenges Over The Sky *'Unlock Requirements:' Finish every mission in Water Slider. *'Spirit Bar:' 300 Points (Story Mode), 2,500 Points (Challenge Mode) *'Participants:' 4 Monsters Missions #Finish the game with at least 80 points. #Win the game with 30 more points than the second place monster. Challenges Sand Horizon *'Unlock Requirements:' Finish every mission in Over The Sky. *'Spirit Bar:' 300 Points (Story Mode), 3,000 Points (Challenge Mode) *'Participants:' 4 Monsters Missions #Eat at least 6 mummy cases and sand dunes while winning the game. #Win the game and eat 10 consecutive items with a perfect rating. Challenges Small Small World *'Unlock Requirements:' Finish every mission in Sand Horizon. *'Spirit Bar:' 350 Points (Story Mode), 3,000 Points (Challenge Mode) *'Participants:' 4 Monsters Missions #Finish the game in the top 2. #Finish the game with at least 100 points. #Win the game with at least 120 points. Challenges Cosmic Garden *'Unlock Requirements:' Finish every mission in Small Small World. *'Spirit Bar:' 350 Points (Story Mode), 3,000 Points (Challenge Mode) *'Participants:' 4 Monsters Missions #Eat at least 3 Suns. #Finish the game in first place. #Win the game with 50 more points than the second place monster. Challenges Category:Game Modes